<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ricordati di santificare le feste by LittlePierrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959634">Ricordati di santificare le feste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot'>LittlePierrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decalogo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Ed il sabato è un giorno sacro!</p><p>Storia scritta per il prompt "Osserva la giornata di festa per santificarla"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decalogo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ricordati di santificare le feste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-Titolo:</span>
  <span> Ricordati  di santificare le feste</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Autore:</span>
  <span> Gala</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Fandom: </span>
  <span>Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Genere:</span>
  <span> Commedia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Personaggi:</span>
  <span> Edward Elric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Raiting:</span>
  <span> verde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Disclaimer:</span>
  <span> Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono maggiorenni e comunque non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d’altronde i fatti in essa narrati. Inoltre questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Hiromu Arakawa. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per puro divertimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Note dell'autore: </span>
  <span>Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 10 con il prompt “</span>
  <span>Osserva la giornata di festa per santificarla”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<ol>
  <li>

<p><span>Ricordati di santificare le feste</span></p>
</li>
</ol><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sabato era sacro per Edward quando riusciva a stare a casa con la sua famiglia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niente avrebbe potuto rovinare la pace di quel giorno prestabilito. Assolutamente niente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winry si era autoimposta, come giorno di riposo dagli automail, la domenica così,  per evitare che i bambini la disturbassero con i loro continui schiamazzi durante una sua giornata lavorativa quando erano a casa da scuola, il sabato Edward lo dedicava tutto ai suoi figli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era diventato "il giorno con papà" per i suoi bambini e lui adorava il fatto che lo considerassero un evento speciale e di festa. Quando si era sposato con Winry ed avevano avuto dei figli, si era ripromesso di non essere un padre per loro come Hohenheim lo era stato con lui e Al: assente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era spesso in viaggio per lavoro, ma non mancava mai di chiamare o scrivere a casa e cercava di non stare comunque via troppo a lungo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sabato con i bambini era dedicato al riposo, a giocare insieme a loro e a conoscerli meglio. Non voleva ritrovarsi vecchio con degli sconosciuti al posto dei suoi figli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sabato era un giorno semplice poiché vigeva una sola regola: “Non si parla di lavoro!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>